


We Are But Two

by AF1013



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AF1013/pseuds/AF1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When at last we met again it had all changed<br/>We were bound now<br/>You to me <br/>I to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are But Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natcat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natcat5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Entire City Was Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392977) by [natcat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natcat5/pseuds/natcat5). 



> From Jake's POV

I found you when you sat on a bench  
You were too pompous, I thought  
I found you again and again  
Continuously I heckled you  
And stoically you bore it

Time softened our acquaintance  
I called you friend  
You reciprocated

But I never learned to watch my mouth  
And finally you broke  
Enough was enough,  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about!”   
Then you bared your secret 

I was speechless  
I knew not what to do  
I had fallen low by then  
I was ensnared;  
I could not let go

When at last we met again it had all changed  
We were bound now  
You to me   
I to you

So now I say

Oh, my dear, how I do love you.  
I shall hold you for as long as you will have me.  
Forever if you would let me.

I will remember all the moments shared.  
The promises made.  
I clung to you and you to me.  
Together we fought through the fog.

Now here we stand, hands clasped,   
While the world tries to tear us apart.  
Our bond shall stand.


End file.
